


Celebrate

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Brothers, Eid, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Grocery Shopping, Holidays, Kylo Ren in Love, Multi, Presents, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Relationship(s), Shopping, Solo triplets, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: It’s about to be a big holiday for reader and the Solo triplets want to do something special for it. Learning more about the occasion the boys try to concot a special surprise for reader before she comes over that evening.





	

Walking out of his bedroom, rubbing his eyes with one hand and holding his glasses with the other, Matt made his way into the dark living room. As he lowered his hand from his eye however, he noticed a glowing light on the couch. Arching a brow he carefully put on his glasses once again. As his eyes adjusted to the dark setting of the room he realized it was Kylo, sitting with a deeply focused look on his face staring into the blaring bright screen of his laptop. Kylo was almost undistinguishable due to his all black attire. Looking to the clock on their oven, reading 5:32 AM, Matt made his way over.

“What are you doing up?”

Looking from the screen momentarily Kylo looked at Matt before returning his attention to the screen.

“Researching.”

“Are you turning into a hypochondriac?”

Huffing a faint chuckle Kylo shook his head.

“No, I’m doing research on something else.”

Sitting next to him on the couch, Matt peered at the screen for a moment, only to raise his brows.

“You woke up at this hour to research a holiday? Why?”

“(Y/N).”

“Ohh yeah.”

Biting his lip in concentration Kylo opened another article, intently scanning the page. He was genuinely curious about the holiday when you abruptly announced that you would be occupied for a few days because of it. Of course hearing your disheartment that this year you wouldn’t be able to go see your family for it, Kylo felt obligated to do something. He knew you valued the time of going to see your extended family to celebrate. Your parents tried to make it special, but they could only do so much. 

“…I wanna do something for her.”

“Like what?”

Kylo continued scrolling as he ceased knawing at his lip.

“I don’t know, she’s coming over for dinner tonight, thought maybe I could throw something together.”

Matt nodded, releasing a soft yawn.

“We could do that. Shouldn’t be that hard.”

Kylo nodded finally making eye contact with his brother.

“Yeah but there’s certain things we have to do for it too. It has to be special.”

Matt nodded in response, eyes almost shut again as he tried to stay focused on Kylo. 

“Ok. So once Ben is up we can go get started.”

Pausing for a moment Kylo let out a faint breath as he scratched the back of his neck under his raven locks. 

“Can we actually wake him up soon?”

Matt arched a brow, “Why?”

“Well there’s something saying that we need a lamb.”

“Kylo they sell lamb at the grocery store.”

“I know that, but this article says they get it from a speciality farm. (Y/N)’s told me the story about going to it hundreds of times.”

“A speciality farm?”

“Yeah, I don’t remember which one she goes to, but I looked it up and there’s one an hour from us.”

Running a hand down his face Matt let out another soft yawn. 

“An hour?”

Kylo shrugged, “I can go by myself.”

Stretching his limbs with a soft grunt Matt shook his head.

“No, no it’s fine. We’ll all go, you shouldn’t drive out there by yourself. We can do that.”

Patting Matt on the back Kylo returned his focus to his laptop.

“Thanks. I’ll get ready in 10.”

“Yeah okay.”

Slowly Matt’s head started to dip to the side as his eyelids fell heavy. Chuckling faintly Kylo flicked Matt’s shoulder, causing him to suddenly jump awake.

\---

A little after the hour in the car had passed, with Matt driving, Kylo in the backseat and Ben sitting shotgun, the sun finally was rising above the trees. With a huff Ben dipped his head back on the headrest.

“Are we there yet?”

“The GPS says we’re 5 minutes away.”

“Did we really need to go out this far for a lamb?”

Glaring at the back of the head rest where Ben’s head rested Kylo spoke.

“It’s what (Y/N) does for this one day, its supposed to be really significant.”

Bringing his head upright once again Ben sighed.

“Alright. …We get to eat some too right?”

“No shit. We wouldn’t buy a whole lamb for only her to eat.”

“Hey there it is.”

All looking up, they watched as Matt turned up the gravel driveway of the vast acres. Taking in the view they suddenly noticed the smaller collection of stone buildings where an older man stood outside, a plastic apron wrapped around himself. Coming to a stop, the boys all filed out of the car and made their way over to the older man who was now smiling at them as they approached.

“Ah hello!”

Matt waved with a short nod, “Hello.”

“How may I help you?”

Kylo stepped forward, “We’re here to buy a lamb. You still have some left yeah?”

The man nodded, “Of course, of course! Come with me.”

Trailing behind the older man, the boys quietly followed him to one of the smaller buildings on the property, beside the fenced area holding the hoards of sheep. Walking up to the fence the older man walked behind the barrier, gently guiding one of the sheep forward with cooing noises. Matt smiled as the sheep walked past the fence and up to them.

“Aw, it’s so cute.”

Ben and Kylo both looked down at it with faint grins, the little sheep was surely adorable with its closley shaved wool and big eyes. As it ‘bah’d’ the older man made a few more noises to guide the sheep towards him. Clumsily the sheep made its way over to him, prancing up the grass to the smiling man. Following behind, the boys walked up the short trek of grass towards the smaller building sitting beside the fenced area, where the man had guided them. Walking inside they all took in the surroundings, surely for a farm this room was amazingly clean and maintained. The stone walls looked as though they had only been cemented yesterday, the cement floors were all one consistent shade of grey and the metal table tops all faintly shining. Peering over to the sinks in the room, Matt suddenly went wide eyed and froze in his steps. Laid inside the sink were a collection of clean butcher knives, aligned neatly beside each other. Reaching out to his right, he tugged on Kylo’s sleeve. Kylo turned to him with a quirked brow.

“What?”

“Umm, have you noticed what this room is?”

Kylo shrugged, “Not really.”

Matt swallowed, looking back to the sheep in concern as he saw the older man guide him over to a table. Matt pulled at Kylo’s sleeve once again.

“Kylo, seriously look.”

Following Matt’s wide eyed stare Kylo saw the sheep on top of a wood box, tilting his head up as the older man petted the top of his head.

“I don’t see what you’re so-”

“Look behind him.”

Looking over the man’s shoulder Kylo finally saw the same sink Matt had seen earlier, his lips forming an ‘O’ as he leaned back to whisper to Matt.

“Ohh, that room.”

“Can we, can we ask him to not do it?”

Watching the sheep Kylo cleared his throat, nodding.

“Umm, yeah sure.”

Clearing his throat louder Kylo spoke, catching the man’s attention.

“H-hey, umm my brothers and I were actually wondering if you could um get us a-another one?”

The man’s brows furrowed.

“What’s wrong with this one? He’s very healthy, very nice.”

“Yeah, yeah he’s very nice, but we want-”

“It’s no problem this one, it’ll be very nice.”

Turning around to the sink, the boys all practically yelled as they all held up their hands.

“No!”

The man paused, looking at them all with knitted brows. Ben cleared his throat, stepping forward with a smile.

“What we mean is uh, we, we like this one but we would like one that is…already done.”

The man nodded slowly with an understanding smile.

“Ahh yes, yes of course. Come with me.”

Sighing with relief Matts shoulders fell from their tense state as the man walked back out of the building towards the place they had originally arrived in front of. Following behind them, the same sheep pranced along. 

\---

Moments later the boys piled back into the car with their package of lamb, and due to Matt’s empathy, a new friend. Driving back to the city, with Kylo now driving and Ben sitting shotgun, Matt sat in the back with the sheep gently petting it as Ben glared back at him.

“If that thing shits in my car Matt I swear to God.”

Matt, ignoring Ben, shrugged as he continued to pet it.

“It won’t.”

Kylo looked back at Matt with a smirk in the rearview mirror.

“What did he say they named it?”

“He said his daughter named it Basim. Something about reminding her of an uncle.”

Kylo faintly chuckled as he brought his attention back to the road. 

“Well let’s drop Basim at home with dinner and then go to the next place.”

Ben sighed, “Where else are we going?”

“We have to get decorations and the other things for dinner.”

“Can we get Basim some food too?”

Kylo nodded to Matt as Ben turned back to Matt.

“Where are we even going to keep Basim?”

Matt shrugged, “The patio, I don’t know. (Y/N) will like him though.”

Ben turned forward again, shaking his head with a smirk.

“Yeah she’ll like his honey soaked cousin too.”

Matt’s expression fell serious as he slapped Ben upside the head causing Ben to flinch with a chuckle and Kylo to roll his eyes.

\---

After dropping Basim at their apartment, the boys ventured out again to another place Kylo had found on his internet search. Much like the farm, it was a specialty grocery store she occasionally visited. Though the boys had never been to it themselves, they were familiar with at least some of the things (Y/N) brought around them from it. Walking through the door to the chime of a bell the boys instantly started roaming the aisles with their eyes, taking in all the colors and varities of items. Pulling a shopping list from his jeans pocket, Kylo made his way between his brothers.

“Okay we need these spices, that brand of rice, potatoes, some sliced almonds and this dessert thing.”

Ben eyed the page as he leaned in towards Kylo.

“Ooo is that the one with the cheese?”

“You mean the one you scarfed down the last time she was nice enough to bring us some?”

Ben nodded, “Oh yeah, that’s the one. Gaud I miss that stuff.”

Kylo rolled his eyes as he walked forward down one of the aisles.

“I’m surprised you even remember the flavor.”

Matt chuckled as he began picking up bags of random spices.

“Like a human vacuum.”

Ben shook his head as he began browsing the aisle himself, throwing random things into the basket as Kylo started walking through, intently looking for the things on his list. Kylo arched a brow at Ben, watching him pulling random spice packets off of the shelves and placing them in the basket.

“What are you doing?”

Ben shrugged, “They sound good. Could spice up some chicken or something. Like the picture on that one.”

Kylo scoffed, “You don’t even cook.”

“But you do.”

Kylo’s expression fell deadpan as Ben snickered, continuing down the aisle as he scooped up some more things. Seeing the frozen section in front of him, Ben instantly made his way over in hopes of finding even more delicious treats. As his eyes scanned the freezer, he suddenly noticed a particular label in the meat section that looked all too familiar. Huffing he opened the freezer and pulled out one of them, marching up to Kylo a few aisles down. Holding it up in front of Kylo with furrowed brows, Ben faintly shook it.

“This look familiar?”

Kylo furrowed his brows as he read the label on the chunk of meat. It was the exact same meat from the farm they had visited earlier, with the same packaging and name. Slowly his brows rose as his lips parted, bringing his eyes back to Ben’s.

“It was literally in a store 15 minutes away, but we had to go to the boonies and almost watch Matt’s little pet-”

“Basim.”

“Yeah, yeah Matt I know. Almost watch him get it, and wake up at an ungodly hour.”

Kylo shrugged, making his way past Ben.

“Was worth it.”

Ben shook his head as he followed behind Kylo through the aisle. Out of the three of them Ben valued his sleep the most, considering Kylo had insomnia and Matt was indifferent to waking up a little earlier than usual. Today was of course no exception, and though he also adored (Y/N), he couldn’t help but be a bit annoyed with how much of a sherade this was. If it made you happy it would be worth it, but the process was so last minute and ongoing he kept forgetting about the end result. Seeing a small stacked display at the end, Ben walked up to it eyeing all of the different boxes. Smirking to himself he lifted one up, a tobacco with guava flavor, turning to Matt.

“Hey Matt.”

Matt looked up from the shelf, turning his attention to Ben’s cheeky smirk with a small box in his hand.

“I don’t always invite a girl over to smoke hookah, but when I do…”

Ben pointed to the bold print of the brand name on the box with a snicker.

“Al-Fakher.”

Matt rolled his eyes with a chuckle as he turned back to the shelf in front of him, gently browsing the bags of tea cookies.

“Yeah good one.”

Ben nodded with a smirk, “I’m gonna go tell-”

“I already heard you.”

Kylo spoke up from an aisle over, still focused on the shopping task at hand. Ben shook his head.

“(Y/N) would have appreciated it.”

“I’m sure she would have.”

Ben stood on his tip-toes, trying to look over the top of the shelf into the aisle Kylo was in, with furrowed brows.

“Your sarcasm isn’t even subtle Kylie.”

“Tragic.”

Walking down the next aisle, Kylo joined his brothers, nudging his head towards the counter. 

“We’ve got everything, let’s go.”

Matt nodded, joining Kylo in his strides until his eyes caught sight of a fridge by the counter. A look of excitement took over his face as he quickly moved over to it. 

“They have it!”

Ben arched a brow, “Have what?”

“This! (Y/N) brings me a can of it every now and then.”

“You mean the diabetes in a can?”

Matt excitedly pointed to the six pack of red and yellow soda cans in his hands. Kylo gestured to him.

“Put them on the counter if you want them, come on. We have to get back home to cook everything.”

Matt nodded eagerly as he set the cans down on the counter for the older woman to ring up. She smiled at them all warmly, looking between them as if to assure she wasn’t imagining that they were all identical. 

“Getting ready for the festivities?”

Matt looked up to her, shaking his head with a smile.

“Oh no, this is for our friend.”

“She can’t afford to visit family this year so we’re throwing her a dinner.”

Ben nodded, “The lamb and everything.”

The lady gave them an endearing smile as she tilted her head slightly to the side. Placing her hand over her heart she ‘aw’d’.

“What sweet boys you are.”

Matt blushed while Kylo faintly grinned and Ben shrugged.

“We do try.”

“You should come over to my house and teach my sons a thing or two.”

Matt smiled while Kylo and Ben both smirked, already knowing half of the things they would impart as lessons on younger boys would likely piss off parents, with the exception of a good half of their morale. 

“Well, since you are doing something so generous and kind for this joyous occassion, the sweets and soda are free. I’m sure your friend will enjoy them.”

Kylo’s eyebrows raised in surprise, shaking his dark locks slightly.

“Oh no, no we should-”

“Nooo! I insist, take it.”

“But I-”

“Please dear, you should take it, I insist.”

“But you’ll lose money.”

She waved a hand dismissively.

“Hardly, they’re free.”

“I-”

Ben nudged Kylo in the side with his elbow, leaning close.

“When people give you free things you never question it. Now listen to this woman and accept her kind offer.”

Kylo sighed, nodding to which the woman smiled and continued ringing up their things. He remembered hearing stories about how often you got discounts or free things in shops like this, but he was sure it was because you were a beautiful lady with a great smile. Considering it now, he wasn’t going to deny an opportunity to save money, especially one so kindly handed to him. 

\---

After leaving the grocery and a good discussion with the woman behind the counter, she directed them to another shop. Though Kylo wasn’t sure about whether this particular tradition was required or not, he and his brothers were not about to pass up a great opportunity to spoil you. Walking into the shop, packed to the brim with formal dresses, kaftans, robes, pants, hats, anything they could think of pertaining to attire their eyes all intently started roaming the shop.

“Why are we here again Kylo?”

“Read something saying it’s customary to buy new clothes for the holiday. There was something saying the guy should buy the outfit for his partner.”

Matt arched a brow.

“Wait Kylo, I skim read that one with you, that was for married couples.”

Kylo shrugged as he walked towards one kaftan hanging off of the wall.

“So?”

“Well none of us are married to (Y/N), so we’re not really required to do that. She’ll probably buy her own outfit today.”

Kylo gently ran his fingers over the jewels on the kaftan, observing the sizing of the flowing fabric.

“I still want to do it, as a gift to her.”

Matt nodded, “I mean, if you really want to.”

Kylo nodded, “It’ll be nice.”

Ben then came up with an idea, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah but, who’s going to buy it for her?”

Kylo turned to his brothers, all now looking each other up and down. Though they all had their own different connections with you, they were all possessive of you and typically deemed themselves as ‘your favorite’. You wouldn’t entirely argue, they were all your favorite in their own individual ways. Between them however, it was up to debate and usually became a competition. Kylo pointed to himself.

“I’m the one who came up with it, I’ll buy it.”

Ben arched a brow, “So? You’re the only who’s going to get credit for this whole day even though we helped you.”

“I’ve spent most of the money anyway.”

“I’ve put in some of my money too.”

“I’m the one who wanted to do something special for (Y/N).”

“We love (Y/N) too, it’s not like it’s only you that wants to make her happy. I’ll buy it.”

“You don’t even know what you’re buying.”

“Do I have to? It’s the thought that counts.”

“I’m the one who put the effort into this, and the thought would require knowing what you’re giving her.”

“Don’t forget who gave you the car and helped you lug around your bags of groceries.”

Matt cleared his throat, looking between his brothers who now brought their attention to him.

“For the sake of not fighting about it, we could all chip in? We all contribute to the dress, maybe throw in jewelry from our individual selves."

Ben mulled over Matt’s words as Kylo turned to look at the price tag on the sleeve. Turning back to Matt they both nodded.

“Fair enough.”

Ben nodded, “Yeah, I like the jewelry idea too.”

Matt smiled, “Thanks.”

Walking over to one of the racks of kaftans, Kylo grabbed a (Y/F/C) one with silver jewels and accents all down the middle and across the shoulders, lining the neckline with shimmering silver. Gesturing with his head, Kylo quickly walked up to the counter.

“Ok, it’s settled, let’s pick her jewelry quick. That dinner needs to get in the oven soon if it’s going to be ready on time for her.”

Matt and Ben nodded as they quickly walked over to the jewelry case, eyeing the rows of necklaces, bracelets and earrings laid out before them. While they all put forth their cash for the dress, they all picked out individual pieces of jewelry to give you themselves. 

\---

Back at the apartment, with the gold decorations they had purchased at the party store all hung in place, the banner perfectly placed above their living room, the boys all rushed around the kitchen, frantically trying to finish preparing the dinner feast. Carefully pulling a dish out of the oven, Matt took his mitted hands to the stove top, sighing with relief as the ceramic dish was finally sitting on the metal top.

“Ok lamb’s done.”

Ben patted Matt’s back as he finished stirring the rice.

“Great, rice is almost done.”

Kylo turned back from his task of preparing the plates of sauces.

“What about the uh…the ma…that thing I put in the oven in the pot, hows it looking?”

Matt shrugged, “I can’t really tell but it only needs a few more minutes according to the timer.”

Kylo nodded as he garnished one of the plates with yogurt laid over it.

“Ok, do we have the drinks set out?”

Ben turned off the burner as he made his way over to the fridge.

“I got it.”

“Ok, tables set, the decorations are up, where’s her gift?”

Matt jumped to attention as he made his way out of the kitchen.

“We put it in my room, I’ll hang it up.”

Kylo smiled in satisfaction at his finished arrayment of plates, all ready to be set out. Grabbing two of the plates in each of his hands, he turned to Ben for a moment.

“How much time do we have?”

Closing the fridge door with a few bottles in his arms, Ben peered over to the oven digital clock. Joining Kylo in the dining room he started setting down the various drinks.

“We’ve got about 25 minutes until she’s supposed to be here.”

“Ok, so once we get that pot out of the oven we need to put the dessert in, cause it’s supposed to be served hot.”

Ben’s ear perked up at the idea, his eyes instantly scanning the kitchen as if he was going to find it sitting out for him.

“There’s enough for seconds right?”

Kylo huffed, setting down the last of his plates.

“Yes Ben, it’s literally the size of pizza, you’ll be fine.”

Sighing Ben nodded, “Yess.”

Matt strode back into the room with the (Y/F/C) kaftan hanging delicately on a hanger, the different pieces of jewelry they had picked for you hanging along with it. 

“Her gift is all ready to go.”

Just as Matt laid it on the back of their couch, the oven timer let out a shrill beeping which caught all of their attention. Turning back, being the only one with free hands, Kylo made his way towards the oven, instantly grabbing an oven mit for each hand. Carefully opening the door and sliding the large pot off of the rack, Kylo let out a strained huff.

“Ok this a lot heavier than I was expecting it to be.”

“You need help?”

“Umm, well not right now no.”

Straining his forearms, to lift the pot just high enough for him to efficiently place on the counter, Kylo sighed in relief as the metal pot sat on top of a cooling rack. 

“Now we need to flip it.”

Ben’s brow arched as he walked back into the kitchen, “Flip it?”

Kylo nodded, “We bake it like this and then flip it onto a big dish.”

Ben looked to the pot then to Kylo with his brows now furrowing.

“What dish do we own that’s going to fit all of that?”

Kylo shrugged, “A cookie sheet, I don’t know. Let’s figure it out quick (Y/N) is gonna be here in like 15 minutes.”

Matt nodded as he made his way into the kitchen, assessing the pot Kylo had before him. 

“A cookie sheet should do it, or we have that one dad got us to make deep dish pizza.”

Ben chuckled, “Out of all the house warming gifts.”

Kylo nodded, “Ok, get it out here and we’ll get this done.”

Ben eagerly smirked, “Let me get the dessert in the oven while he does that.”

Kylo turned to face him, pointing a finger in his face.

“Don’t even think about eating any of it before it goes in the oven.”

Ben shook his head as he pulled the large circular tray out from the fridge.

“You’re no fun Kylie.”

Slipping the tray into the oven, Ben turned back to his brothers clapping his hands together.

“Ok, so how are we going about this?”

Kylo pointed to the pot.

“I’ll lift it, Matt will take the other side and you hold the tray.”

Ben nodded, only to have Matt put a finger up.

“Wait, I think Ben should take the other side and I should hold the tray.”

“Why?”

“My arm strength isn’t as good as Ben’s.”

Ben shrugged, “I mean that’s true, but with all of this stuff getting thrown onto the tray are you sure you want to be the one holding it?”

Matt looked to the deep dish tray, then back to the pot.

“Oh…I don’t know.”

Kylo sighed in frustration, “Let’s just go with my original plan, it’ll work better for everyone.”

They all nodded, getting into their places. As Matt took the other side, he looked to Kylo who gave him a short nod.

“You good?”

Matt nodded.

“Ok on the count of 3, we flip it over into the tray.”

“Wait, am I holding the tray like against the counter or out in the open?”

Kylo arched a brow, “What?”

“How am I holding the tray? I mean I gotta know before you flip that entire thing my way.”

“I don’t know however you want.”

“Ben, put it on the counter, that way we can flip it easier.”

Ben nodded, holding onto the sides of the tray. Carefully Kylo and Matt lifted the pot off of its cooling rack, bringing in front of Ben. 

“Ok, in one, two, th-”

“Wait what do I do if it slips?”

Kylo huffed in frustration as he tried to keep his grip on the pot.

“It’s not going to slip Ben!”

“Look at all the shit in there, between the rice and hunks of chicken all just dumping in here it could slip.”

Unbeknownst to them, you had just climbed up the staircase and were entering their apartment, seeing as they unknowingly left the door open. Carefully pushing it open, you were about to make your presence known before you heard the familiar baritone voices arguing over something. Walking inside, your mouth instantly fell agape at all the decorations they had put up. With little spirals on the ceiling, a new cream table cloth, the little lanterns, the white string lights everywhere and white banner, it was truly adorable as well as heart warming. 

“Ben just hold the damn tray to the counter and let us dump it in there.”

“Can we hurry this up? My hand’s starting to get sweaty.”

Peering around the corner, you saw them all gathered in the kitchen around the counter. Kylo and Matt were holding some type of silver pot, looking strained in effort to keep it up, while Ben stood at the side holding a deep round tray on one side.

“Ben, both hands!”

“That shit is going to hit me if I try and hold it with both.”

“Bring it off of the counter then.”

Walking closer to where they were, you also noticed the set table before you. The entirety of it was lined in different food already, cute little white plates with gold lining and clear glasses that, surprisingly enough, all matched for once. Looking back up to them, you couldn’t help but smile.

“What is all of this?”

They all froze in place as they all turned their attention to you. The instant their eyes landed on you, they all smiled.

“Ei-…umm.”

Ben jumped forward with his arms held out wide, to cover for Kylo’s sudden loss of memory on how to pronounce the words.

“Happy holidays!”

You laughed, crossing your arms under your chest.

“I thought I was just coming over for dinner, what is this all about?”

Carefully setting down the pot once again on the cooling rack, Kylo and Matt joined Ben on the other side of the counter closer to you.

“We know you weren’t going to be able to do what you usually love to do for the occasion, so we decided to do something about it.”

Feeling your heart swell in your chest you smiled, tilting your head the slightest a bright smile stretched across your face.

“This is all for me?”

They all nodded, Ben pushed Kylo forward with a grin.

“It was all Kylo’s idea actually.”

Kylo faintly blushed, something he seldom did, as he scratched the back of his neck. The sight alone made your heart even warmer as you approached him.

“You thought of all of this?”

Kylo nodded, now looking you in the eyes as you were so close to him.

“Yeah…I know how much it means to you, so I wanted to do something special for you.”

Instantly you wrapped your arms around him, nuzzling your head into his chest.

“That is by far the most thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you.”

Kylo returned the hug gently, rocking you just slightly with a faint grin of content on his face.

“It’s no problem. I love doing things for you.”

Smiling you pulled away for a moment to look behind him at Matt and Ben who were also smiling.

“How did I get so lucky to have you three boys?”

Ben shrugged, “We could ask the same about you, but here we are. I say we just accept it without question.”

Just as you were about to walk towards them for a hug and pull Kylo with you, you suddenly felt a fuzzy coat of wool brush up against your calves. Raising your brows in surprise you looked down to the ground. 

“Why…why is there a lamb in your guys’ apartment? I mean it’s a symbol for the holiday, but…isn’t that a bit much?”

Kylo shook his head, as he turned you to face Matt.

“We went to get lamb for the dinner from a farm and Matt felt bad for this guy so we ended up buying him to take home.”

You giggled at the thought, of course Matt was the one to give in to the sheep.

“His name’s Basim, so far he’s really nice.”

“He’s definitely a cutie, you know aside from you guys.”

Kylo gently placed his hand on your lower back as he guided you to the dining table, pulling out a chair for you. As you settled yourself into the seat, you were hit with the wave of mouth watering aromas. For boys who often joked they lived off of sandwiches and Ramen, this was surely something you wouldn’t have expected coming out of their kitchen.

“And now you get to just sit and relax while we serve you.”

You wiggled your brows, “Ooo, I like the sound of that. You sure you want me to get used to that?”

They all shrugged earning a giggle from you. Kylo suddenly had a change of expression as he looked behind you.

“Oh! I almost forgot.”

Turning to see what he was doing your mouth fell agape yet again as Kylo held up the hanger with the (Y/F/C) kaftan on it. Placing your hands over your heart, you watched as the jewels covering it glittered under the light of their dining room.

“What is this?”

“Our gift to you.”

Matt moved towards Kylo to remove the jewelry from the hanger.

“Kylo read it’s customary to get new clothes for the occasion so we all chipped in to get you this. And we all got you jewelry to go with it.”

Ben grinned in pride, “The necklace is from me.”

Matt held up the two sets of bracelets, “Bangles are from me.”

Kylo pointed to the small pieces pinned to the fabric.

“The earrings are from me.”

“You guys…I don’t even know what to say. This is so…so unbelievably sweet of you all. Thank you so much.”

All moving towards you, they opened their arms wide and engulfed you into a warm and comforting hug as you sat in your chair. Though you wished you still got the time with your family, this was surely better than anything you were expecting to happen. Matt turned back to the kitchen, pointing to the pot on the cooling rack.

“Hey guys, we still have to flip that before we serve it.”

Looking over at the pot, straining your neck to see what was inside, you arched a brow.

“Maklouba?”

They all nodded, Kylo seemed to pay extra attention to the way you said it.

“So that’s how you pronounce it.”

“You know people only flip it for display purposes right? Like nothing about the flavor or consistency will change if we just scoop out of there?”

They all looked back to the pot, obviously somewhere between annoyance and relief that they wouldn’t have to do it. Ben cleared his throat.

“We uh, we definitely knew that. …Just wanted to make it pretty for you.”

Smiling you gestured them all to the table.

“The table and everything else are pretty enough. Come on, just bring it over here and let’s eat, I’m starving.”

They all nodded, as Kylo moved into the kitchen, grabbing the pot while Matt and Ben took their seats. It may not have been the celebration you were expecting, but it surely exceeded any expectations you had. That was, by far, the best gift of all.


End file.
